


Innocent Soul

by Awkwardly_Anxious_Latte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardly_Anxious_Latte/pseuds/Awkwardly_Anxious_Latte
Summary: Every death spirit dreams of seeing a gold or white soul.Repost from Tumblr
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Innocent Soul

I looked at the figure, crying out for help on the side of the road. No one was listening. They all thought that the next person would save the woman, some person with less important things to do, or someone who had more money. Someone else would save the woman, crying on the side of the road. Hitchhikers were a dangerous package to pick up, but someone else would do it. Certainly not them.

I knew differently. I was here to pick the woman up in exactly one minute. To bring her to the veil, while she asked, “Why?” Or “Is there a God?” Or some other cliché question I had heard at least twenty times that day. I had three more stops after this; I hoped they weren’t as gruesome as that highway crash that happened this morning. A semi-truck hit a sports car, which then, in turn, hit a motorcycle. 

I shuddered at the memory of the blood smeared on the highway. The minute was almost up, I sometimes wondered what people would do if they knew their death date, how it would happen, where. I assume they would, futilely, try to stop it.

I saw, or rather, didn’t see, the telltale sign of the lack of frozen breath in the air, telling me she had died. 

It was always rather beautiful, in a morbid kind of way, to see the peaceful, frozen features the dead left behind as their souls rushed to their chest to be collected. Shimmering, translucent wisps of light, color based on the aura of the person. 

Slowly I crossed the road. Cars not noticing me, driving through me even, as I walked to the body to collect the soul.

As I neared the body, the color of the soul became clear to me, it was a pale blue. Telling me that the person was kind hearted, but had great sadness in their life. I picked up the soul, gently cradling it in my hands. 

My voice was soft as I comforted it, as one would speak to a baby, and felt the soft plea for the woman’s children to be looked after; I promised to try. Life was immeasurably important, and death spirits understood that even more than others. I would do my best to make sure the children had a spirit of Joy look after them. 

I quickly sent the, now content, soul to the Lands of Peace where she would be looked after forever.

I liked it when a soul was good. Too often souls had to be sent to the Fields of Punishment instead of the Land of Peace. Shadows enveloped me to take me to my next stop. I appeared in a dark alleyway behind a pharmacy. 

Negative energy grew as I drew closer to the scene before me. A man was pointing a gun at a young woman and was threatening to shoot her if she didn’t give him her money. She was crying and pleading that she had no money, but he wouldn’t listen. I could tell that he was about to shoot her, but a dark figure came up behind with a brick and hit the man, leaving him unconscious. The young woman ran away and the savior called the police. 

I was confused. No one had died, yet I had been called here. Looking around I saw a stationary figure by the dumpsters. As I drew closer I could see the light brown soul, telling me that he was neither bad nor good. It was up to me to choose where to send him. I sent him to the Lands of Peace, hating to send anyone to the Fields of Punishment.

Once again the shadows took me, bringing me to a playground. It appeared deserted and again I was left wondering who was supposed to be reaped. A weak cry rose from the bench by the slide. I moved to look closer and a gasp escaped me.

A small child, no older than a month, laying on the bench with only a blanket to keep it warm. The air was frigid and I knew that the baby would soon die. As soon as thought, the baby’s fate passed. The soul started to formulate and as I saw the color all thoughts left me.

Every spirit dreams of seeing a white or gold soul. The purest of the pure. This child…this child had both. It was a young and beautiful soul and I had the strange desire to take it with me. To raise it with my husband, Roland. I used my mate bond with him to call him and he appeared. 

I was supposed to collect Roland five hundred years ago, but when I saw his sweet, soft features I couldn’t let him pass. So I made him into a minor death spirit. After 131 years of courting, he agreed to become my mate and we’d lived happily ever since.

“Thanatos, love? Is everything ok? I felt the summon–oh my word…”

“She is beautiful, is she not? I wasn’t sure–I mean, we’ve never talked about children–“ I started, I was cut off as he pulled me into a sweet kiss.

“Of course I want to keep her, Love. Come on, let’s take her to the ritual room to make her an immortal.” I picked her up and grasped Rowland’s hand as we traveled through the shadows. We had a baby girl now, we had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!   
> Follow my Instagram: @awkwardly_anxious_latte  
> Follow my Tumblr: @awkwardly-anxious-latte


End file.
